Gender Swapped Teen Vengers
by Your-Average-Not-Spider-Girl
Summary: The Avengers walk in on Loki doing magic, which causes them and Loki to become teenagers again.. But of the opposite gender! I suck at summaries. T because of reasons. Light Clintasha. The title stinks, I know. Remember, don't judge FF by its title!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters, unfortunately, as much as I want to.**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"

Nick Fury roared at the adolescents in front of him.

"I was experimenting with gender and age magic until these buffoons burst in and ruined it."

A raven haired girl of about 16 crossed her arms, her anger piercing through everyone. A drapery of black male clothing hung off of her thin frame. Her tiny feet were lost inside her large combat boots.

Female, teenage Loki.

A brunette with wild, spiked hair and rich chocolate eyes was messing with her boobs.

"I'm looking at myself naked!" The girl Tony stated. Surprisingly, she didn't have an arc reactor.

The pale blonde in the humongous Captain America suit was blushing, trying to ignore the fact that he was weak, scrawny, and a girl. At least Tony had a figure guys would swoon over.

Clint wasn't taking notice of his new body and age. He was trying to console the muscular Natasha. She was tall, good looking, and overall trying to cover her newfound man parts, for her clothing had ripped during the transformation of small to large.

Thor looked like he took a model's body, with perfect butt and boobs. His hair remained unchanged though.

"Do not fear, Lad-Lord Natasha. It is not as if we have not seen it before."

His voice was a beautiful chiming sound. Lady Thor pat Natasha on the back, having to roll up his sleexes a good measure of times.

All the while, Bruce was reading over Loki's notes, pretending that nothing has happened to him.

Nick walked behind his desk and pulled a pair of jeans from a drawer, tossing them to Natasha.

"Put 'em on, Nat. You're gonna have to go commando."

She snarled, and turned to the girls. "Turn. Around."

They complied, Loki snickering. "Tony looks like a slut."

Tony stopped messing with her boobs. "Am not!"

Nick Fury sighed. "Get used to it kids. We are canceling all missions until Bannerette here finds us a way out of this."

Bruce shot the Director a look from under her black fringy bangs.

Once back at Stark Tower, they filled Pepper in on what happened.

She poked female Tony's face, laughing.

"Welcome to being a teenage girl. Good luck with the hormones, honey."

Pepper gave the adolescent team another glance before walking into town to do grocery shopping. Teenagers had the appetite of a thousand monsters.

Thor had went off somewhere, and Loki was staring at himself in a mirror. He looked like a model.

Natasha was grumbling, scratching the back of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clit look down her shirt.

"Oh my god." He muttered, staring at her.

His faced turned crimson. "What? Its my body. I do what I want."

The two were bickering, Loki groaning and massaging his temples.

Lady Thor burst into the room, wearing a black cocktail dress that had been hanging in Natasha's closet. It suited her figure well, filling the dress out in all the right places.

"Do I fit in now?" She asked.

"NO NO NO NO TAKE IT OFF!" he screamed. He bit his lip, thinking of all the mobsters he had ruined in that dress.

Thor unzipped the back and peeled the dress off her body. She was standing stark naked in the middle of the kitchen. Nonchalantly, she walked to the cupboard, in hunt of Pop tarts.

Clint wolf whistled, and Steve was blushing and looking away. Natasha covered her face with her hands. This transformation better end soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! I didn't think anyone would read this story. I wrote it because I'm home sick and bored… My writing is defiantly not my best. Sorry! But to the two comments: I am putting them in high school. My updating will be spotty, as I have school and swim team (boo.) SO here is chapter two!**

Two weeks later:

The Avengers were getting used to their new bodies. And the fact that they were being sent to high school to investigate the disappearances of a couple students.

It was early morning, Natasha eating a Pop Tart with the adorably dressed Thor.

"NATASHA! NATASHA!"

Tony screamed, her voice shrill and annoying.

Natasha sprinted down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of Tony's room. He pulled his handgun out of his waistband and raised it, walking slowly into Tony's room.

Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Steve burst into Tony's room right behind Natasha. Once they did, they all burst out laughing.

Tony was standing there in her gold and red skinny jeans, her right hand holding her bra closed.

"I can't get the clasp of this goddamn bra of hell!" She groaned.

He sighed, tucking the gun back in its spot as he walked over to the distressed girl. With a deft and practiced movement, it was hooked, and Tony was facedown on the floor.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"Can do. You know, you are pretty built for a girl."

Tasha kicked him in the ribs, walking out.

Bruce and Tony got out of the red Ferrari, which was parked in the teachers spot.

Bruce was wearing a khaki skirt and a green polo, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. (Nat helped, of course.)

Tony was in her gold and red skinny jeans, a black AC/DC torn shirt, and black shades. She had gone all out.

Tony swaggered alongside Bruce, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Brendie, darling, welcome to hell." She smirked.

Steve, Nat, Clint, Thor, and Loki gor out of the SHIELD undercover van. Natasha was wearing one of Banner's old white t-shirts and a pair of plain jeans.

Thor was wearing a pair of Nat's yoga pants, along with a glittery silver top. Thor was fascinated with the sequins.

Clint opted for the leather pants, purple tee route, not really giving a fuck what she looked like.

Steve had on a red long sleeve and blue skinny jeans. She had an interesting look on her face.

Leaning over to Natasha, she whispered, "Why are the girls dressed so… _indecent?" _

Natasha laughed. "Welcome to the twenty first century Stephanie."

Loki was glaring at everyone. She had on black leggings and a charcoal sweater dress. Her feet clunked around in her combat boots, but she didn't care. She wouldn't wear anything else.

They easily found the 'Science Sisters' . I mean, Tony was surrounded by drooling male specimens.

Natasha approached Tony, him around the waist. "Sorry boys. This one's taken." He smirked, hauling off with the squirming billionaire in his arms.

Bruce hurried after the others, laughing.

The shrill sound of the school bell echoed off the brick walls, and they sauntered into the school.

"I fucking hate school." Loki muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned me some 'Vengers, but I don't. Sorry. **

S.H.I.E.L.D had arranged their classes so they were all together. Lord knows what Tony would do without Bruce or Natasha there to hold him back. First hour was Chemistry.

The teacher was a squat, sweaty Asian man with a receding hairline. The day had barely begun, the temp was 60 degrees, and he already had dark sweat circles under his flabby arms.

All the class attendees sat in places of their choice around the room, the Avengers sticking together.

Except, of course, Tony.

Tony was using her newfound 'lady lumps' as she called her breasts to get the class nerd to sit by her. Tony had a photographic memory, and could blow through her homework and this class with an A+ if she wanted to, with only lifting a finger.

But we all know how muck Tony hated work.

She leaned close to the poor, hormonal boy, her fire engine red lips next to his ear. "Want to be lab partners?" She whispered, minty breath washing over his face.

The boy licked his lips, breath quickening slightly. "Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever you'd like Toni." He said in a hurried voice, its tone breaking in the middle.

Tony leaned back, smiling and crossing her legs. A small look of shock registered on his face. Whipping around in her seat, she waved franticly to Bruce, seated by Stephanie Rodgers. "Brenda! Brenda guess what!"

All the kids stared at her, and Bruce grudgingly looked up at her billionaire playboy philanthropist best friend. "What!" She hissed, peeking at her though her bangs.

"_We can cross our legs like this now!_" she exclaimed, like it was the best thing in the world.

Across the room, Clint and Natasha were seated next to each other. A tall blond in a halter top and pencil skirt teetered up to Tasha, her cotton candy pink lips in a sticky smile. She placed a well manicured hand on Natasha's burly, broad shoulder.

Nat whipped around, staring at the intrusive girl. "Can I help you?" He practically hissed. The dumb bimbo must not have noticed, because she took the liberty of half sitting on the lab table in front of him.

Her skirt rode up her thigh, stopping dangerously high. "If you ever need help, you can always ask me. Ok, handsome? Oh, and I'm having a party tonight. Here's my number." She pulled a slip of paper from her shirt, handing it to him.

Natasha flicked the boob paper away and sighed. "You look like a glorified hooker. Your vagina is practically falling out of your dishtowel you call a skirt. Your face is the shade of an Ooompa Loompa. Leave now or I will get Carlie here to shoot you Katniss Everdeen style."

Her voice was cool and calm, indifferent to the anger, confusion, and emotional pain that was screwing up the girls face. She slid off the lab table, tugged down her skirt, and walked off. Clint was sniggering next to Natasha.

Meanwhile, at the back of the class:

"Loki! LOKI! What do you say this to be?" Lady Thor asked her sister, poking the gothic looking girl next to her.

Loki swatted her hand away, frowning. "A Bunsen burner, Tam. And its not Loki, its Lily!" She whispered, hissing. The Mischief god looked at the standard issue black and white clock with hatred swirling in those enchanting emerald eyes. 45 minutes to go.

**So guys, Im sorry about the late update. I'm thinking about the conflict that will show up in the next chapter. I'm really pumped about all the positive feedback I'm getting to! You guys are amazing! **

**If its alright with you guys, I'm going to kind of use Loki as a chapter closer. I'm asking because of reasons. You guys are very important and influential to this story. (Hint Hint: High heels…) So if there is anything you want to see, I will try to put it in here for yah. I aim to please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Whoa. I originally dropped this story cause, really, I didn't see the point in it anymore. Now that I see you guys like it, I'm continuing no matter how craptastic my writing is! Thank you for inspiration!**

**XOXOXOX**

So, first hour passed with much excitement. Tony was kicked out of class for bribing her lab partner with a promise for a 10 second touch of his left boob (because Righty was sensitive) for him to do her homework for 3 weeks. Natasha had been sent to retrieve him after the bell rang for the next class. After the 7 were huddled together, looking over their schedules, a unanimous groan escaped them.

Gym class.

XOXOXOXO

30 Minutes Later:

"COME ON CUPCAKES! RUN RUN RUN!" The pudgy, red faced man in a sweatsuit bellowed at the two genius girls. Brenda jogged along steadily, basically dragging Toni behind her. Toni was shuffling along, turning to yell profanities at the fat Phys Ed instructor. "I don't see you doing any running Dough Boy!" She yelled, struggling against Brenda's firm grip.

Brenda gave a firm tug, pulling Toni to her side. "Would you _please_ be quiet? I swear I will rip up all your blueprints for a robot JARVIS." The brunette hissed, chocolate eyes glaring at the vicarious scientist beside her. Brenda looked almost like Velma; slightly chubby, wearing discreet clothing as to not pull extra attention upon herself. She paled in contrast to the 'Fergalitious' Toni, but it was ok.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Whatever Brendi. I think Mister Chubbers has a chubby for you." The red lipped vixen smirked as a blotchy green blush of rage colored the other girl's face.

Meanwhile:

Carlie, Nathanial, and Stephanie were leading the group in the sprints. They held a casual conversation as they ran, all about the students that they were briefed on. All three of the missing children were inconspicuous, intelligent, wallflowers. The three were all on the Principal's Honor Roll. To the more foucused members of the Avengers, it didn't quite add up.

"None of their families are necissarily rich, and they aren't exactly the most… Social children. I don't get it." Stephanie said to her teammates. The red head nodded in agreement. Carlie opened her mouth to say something, but the shrill bell rang for the adolescents to go to their next class.

Thor, or Tiffany, jumped to her feet. Her and Lily had been sitting on the bleachers because they had forgotten to bring gym clothes, and Lily really didn't give two shits about gym. Lily sat up with a groan, winking at the guy whose lap her head was resting on for the span of the class. The two looked like they were made for each other. Lily's new friend had red hair, his swooped bangs an electric blue. He wore dark jeans and a Dance Gavin Dance shirt. "See you lunch." Lilly said quietly, standing to follow the gender swapped teen avengers out of the gym.


End file.
